


Think About Your Words

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian lets something slip during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think About Your Words

Sebastian was panting under his boss who was bouncing up and down on his cock. His hands were tied above his head to, ‘keep him from being naughty and touching’ and his body was barely holding on to the control it had. He wanted to come so badly, needed to come. His eyes were wide open watching Jim fuck himself silly on his prick as if he were only a dildo, only there for Jim’s pleasure and by this time Sebastian knew that to be true. 

He loved it. 

He loved being taken down to nothing, being striped and told to obey Jim’s every order. He loved it more than he should have and his body didn’t cover it up very well. Jim was never talkative when they fucked, simple commands seemed to serve him just fine and other than moans Sebastian followed suite. 

Tonight was different though, tonight Jim pushed him farther than he ever thought he could go. He had been whipped, cut, and teased util he felt tears start to form in his eyes and he had loved every second of it. Under anyone else’s hand he didn’t think he would have felt that way, he wouldn’t have had the trust to give himself up like that and as he watched Jim’s face tense with his impending orgasm he understood. 

With a desperate moan he begged for his release, he pulled needily on his restraints and pushed his hips up into Jim causing him to grunt and smirk. This was what he needed, this structure and denial. 

“Please Jim, Please boss!” He whimpered out over and over again as warmth filled his belly. He needed to come, he needed to release the pressure. “Please!” Jim didn’t bother answering him, just worked his hips harder and gave Sebastian even more pleasure. His pet was trained well enough now to know he wasn’t allowed to come till daddy said.

“Please!” Sebastian tried hopelessly and groaned, his thighs were shaking and his eyes were getting hazy. “Please I love you!” Jim came second’s later with a confused look on his face and he hoped off Sebastian’s still hard prick. 

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing, please let me come, please, please, please!” Sebastian could barely think past his need, he wished he could reach it stroke it. 

“What did you say.”

Sebastian swallowed hard, it had just been a slip up, something his head had been going over, quietly he repeated, “I love you.” Jim’s whole body straightened up and he climbed off the bed. “Please don’t leave me like this! Please Jim, I’m sorry!” 

“Come pet.” Sebastian finally let himself give in and he felt wave after wave of relief wash over his body, so good, so fucking good. When he was able to see straight again he smiled up at Jim. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of this prompt thing I did on tumblr.


End file.
